


DCBB 2013 Art Masterpost: Growing Up With the Country

by odysseaia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterpost for sanwall's lovely story "Growing Up With the Country". Drawn and painted for the Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DCBB 2013 Art Masterpost: Growing Up With the Country

**Summary:** 1878, Wyoming territory. Dean Winchester has been hunting alone for a few years already when he hears word that his brother, Man of Letters Sam Winchester, is up to no good. When he attempts to get Sam out of a demon deal, Dean ends up bound to an angel instead. Dean never believed in angels, but if he did, they'd be nothing like Castiel, angel of the Lord and divine pain in the ass.  
Castiel, however, is all Dean has, and together they have to find Sam before he can open the Devil's Gate. The Oregon Trail is not an easy trip, with harsh terrain and even harsher people along the way. After run-ins with hunters and gun-toting townspeople, not to mention bandits, and avoiding certain death more than once, Dean thinks he might have to start believing in angels after all.  
 **Rating:** ...for the illustrations is PG-13 / T.  
 **Warnings / Spoilers:** Mentions of homophobia, violence.  The art post has some spoilers for the story!  
 ****  
Disclaimer:  
SPN and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. The plot is by **sanwall**. No copyright infringement intended.  
 **Artist's Note:** Working with **sanwall** was just so much fun. I thank you for being enthusiastic and sweet and supportive and oh my goodness, thank you so very much for your patience with me. You inspired me to learn to draw things I never considered doing before (always an excellent thing) and I pure and simply really enjoyed myself working with you. Thanks so much for that.

I also wanted to thank Mr. Misha Collins for running around in that cowboy outfit and getting the fandom into a general Wild Wild West mood. Well done, Mr. Collins! ;) 

 

**Link to Story:** [Enter the Wild West, Ladies and Gentlemen!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/997630/chapters/1974301)

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

* * *

  
**~ Resources ~**  
| [redheadstock](http://redheadstock.deviantart.com/) | [struckdumb](http://struckdumb.deviantart.com/) |  
 **~ Alternate Links~**  
[@ my livejournal](http://odysseaia.livejournal.com/21318.html) | [@ my tumblr]()  



End file.
